My Last Limit
by Lika Junge
Summary: “Porque todo homem, por mais poderoso que seja, precisa de um limite para impedilo de chegar ao nível dos deuses. E, no final, ele sempre foi o meu limite” [Itachi]


**MY LAST LIMIT**

**Para Raven**

**Disclaimer: **Não, Naruto não me pertence u.u

**Nota 1:** Presente de amigo secreto para Raven! D Espero que goste u.u

**Nota 2:** Essa fic é baseada na histório do Sasuke e do Itachi, então para quem ainda não viu ela pode ficar confusa.

**

* * *

**

É engraçado o mundo irônico em que vivemos. São engraçadas as voltas que ele dá. É engraçado o que ele nos revela inconscientemente. É engraçado, deprimentemente engraçado.

Desde pequeno, sempre senti uma fascinação pelo poder. Algo simplesmente inexplicável. A sensação de poder mais, cada vez mais. É um ciclo vicioso. Quanto mais se tem, mais se busca. Tão vicioso e letal quanto uma droga.

Sem que perceba, sua personalidade, seus sentimentos vão sendo corroídos até que não reste nada do humano que um dia havia dentro daquela casca. Aquela casca poderosa e imponente, porém, ainda assim, somente uma casca.

E, sem ao menos usar um pingo de sua força, vai matando as pessoas ao seu redor. Aquelas mesmas pessoas que o amavam, aquelas mesmas pessoas que achava que eram amadas igualmente. Aquelas pessoas que, ao fim, se tornam apenas vultos irreconhecíveis em sua mente, sem nenhum significado a mais.

E a partir daí é que surge aquele brilho diferente nos olhares direcionados a si. Inveja. Sentimento inútil, desnecessário para pessoas que se encontram acima desses olhares. Ódio. Vem acoplado ao outro, simplesmente inevitável.

E admito que, naquela época, mesmo sabendo uma porcentagem do que me aguardava, nada disso me importava. Por mais que nem meus pais me considerassem mais como antigamente, tudo era somente mais uma conseqüência do caminho tão prazeroso que eu seguia.

Esse caminha prazeroso. Esse caminho tortuoso. Esse caminho sombrio. O mesmo caminho que, mesmo relutante em admitir, nunca desejei a ele. Uchiha Sasuke. Meu irmãozinho caçula. Aquele pequeno garoto fraco e estúpido.

E é aí que entra novamente a questão do quão engraçado é o mundo.

Desde que ele nascera eu sabia que era diferente de mim. Jamais seria tão forte e capaz quanto eu. Jamais desenvolveria o Sharingan tão jovem quanto eu. Jamais seria considerado o gênio dos Uchihas, assim como um dia eu fui.

E talvez por isso, não por arrogância, pelo simples fato de saber que ele era diferente de mim e que jamais teríamos o mesmo destino, eu me afastei. Por mais que aos olhos alheios parecesse somente que eu era muito ocupado para estar me preocupando com um garoto inútil como meu irmãozinho, a verdade é que eu sempre conseguia arrumar um compromisso justamente para dar de desculpa. Não, não desculpa àqueles olhos alheios, mas sim uma desculpa para ele.

Nunca senti remorso algum por isso. Estava acima de mais esse sentimento. Porém não conseguia olhar naqueles olhos tão infantis e ingênuos e mentir descaradamente. Não era pena, muito menos amor ou carinho. Simplesmente não queria dar mais motivos para que ele tentasse ser como eu, seguir meu mesmo caminho. E por mais forte que tenha me tornado, nunca descobri o porquê.

E era assim. Todo dia que ele vinha me pedir para treinarmos juntos, eu simplesmente dizia que não podia, e prometia que da próxima vez o ajudaria com o treinamento. E a próxima vez chegava, e mais uma vez a mesma ladainha. E era assim. Sempre foi.

Porém, por mais que eu negasse, ele era insistente. Insistente ao ponto de me seguir em incansáveis treinamentos, para somente depois me olhar admirado e gritar, correndo em minha direção:

"Incrível, Nii-san! Eu também consigo!"

Para depois eu olha-lo e mais uma vez dar alguma desculpa. Sei que ele se irritava, sei que ele não acreditava. Mas também sei que, apesar das desculpas, apesar das mudanças, ele continuava a me admirar... e invejar.

Naquele mesmo dia, o dia em que o levei para casa nas minhas costas, o dia em que falei sobre o passado Uchiha e a honra e poder que o Clã detinha, resolvi, pelo menos uma única vez, ajuda-lo em algo. Nem que fosse somente para convencer nosso pai a ir à cerimônia de entrada na Academia que Sasuke tanto esperava.

Patético. A academia, o garoto idiota, a família, os sentimentos, o Clã. E somente fui perceber isso a partir do momento em que me tornei AMBU.

Talvez essa tenha sido uma diferença em minha vida. Provavelmente eu teria buscado outras formas de conseguir poder. Porém, durante as várias missões das quais participei, dos vários oponentes que enfrentei... descobri o quão patético **eu** era naquela época. Preso. Aos sentimentos tolos, a uma vila ninja, a uma família, ao Clã.

Aquele Clã estúpido, que prezava acima de tudo sua honra e orgulho. Uma pessoa que quer o poder mais do que tudo não pode se prender a conceitos tão vazios quanto estes. Por que, a partir do momento em que se prende a algum valor tão nobre quanto os de meu pai e o restante dos Uchihas, você está se pondo limites. E, nunca na história da humanidade, o poder ilimitado esteve em harmonia com os limites.

Então eu passei a buscar, buscar um poder que estivesse acima daquele Clã, acima de meu pai, acima dos valores nobres e sentimentos dispensáveis. Não precisou muito para que eu tivesse conhecimento do que eu queria, do que eu mais procurava. Mangekyou Sharingan.

Era incrível o que era relatado. Era simplesmente fantástico. E as condições para adquiri-lo foram apenas mais um detalhe. Apenas o pequeno detalhe de simular o suicídio de Shisui. Aquele que fora um colega de equipe, aquele que desde pequeno enfrentara as missões ao meu lado. Aquele que considerei como irmão. Meu melhor amigo.

Mas a sede pelo poder não me permitiu sentir dúvida, não me permitiu hesitar. E durante algum tempo planejei os mínimos detalhes. Desde o exato dia da reunião, a desculpa furada, e as pistas deixadas nas entrelinhas com o objetivo de que os outros percebessem que não fora suicídio. Fora assassinato, e o único culpado a vista seria eu.

Sim, por mais incrivelmente sem sentido que pareça, eu queria que eles descobrissem. Descobrissem que eu, Uchiha Itachi, o queridinho gênio do Clã, o maior orgulho da família, o mais poderoso dentre os Uchihas, havia matado Shisui.

E se me perguntassem o porquê, responderia somente que desejava acabar tudo de uma vez. E o teria feito. Naquele momento, naquele exato momento. Naquele momento em que foram me buscar em minha própria casa e insinuaram minha culpa.

Para os olhos de fora pareceria que eu estava ofendido com aquela suposição. Uma ótima encenação, uma perfeita performance. Mas mesmo assim, tive o cuidado de deixar mais uma vez nas entrelinhas o quão culpado eu era.

E lá, naquele momento, eu acabaria com tudo. Com aqueles idiotas formados de arrogância e prepotência. Com meu pai e seus valores. Com cada vida inocente. Com o Clã.

E não o fiz.

Por que, em meio a minha raiva, em meio à tensão, estava ele. Parado na porta, com os olhos assustados, o coração acelerado, o desespero estampado em cada canto daquele rosto infantil. E assustado, agitado e desesperado, gritou:

"Nii-san, pare com isso!"

E foi como se o tempo parasse naquele instante. Eu precisava acabar com aquele Clã, eu precisava acabar com aqueles estúpidos limites. Mas não consegui fazer isso. Não ali, não naquele momento. Não na frente dele.

Senti meus olhos se arregalarem e o coração acelerar. Era como um balde de água fria me atingindo. Então, como uma chama se apaga rapidamente, minha raiva dissipou-se. Instantaneamente voltei ao normal, me abaixando e humilhando diante daqueles que tanto desprezava. Porém, estava absorto demais em minhas resoluções sobre o que exatamente me impedira para me preocupar com isso.

Ouvi quando, novamente com o ar carregado dos seus preciosos valores de honra e orgulho, meu pai me defendeu. Mas ele sabia que havia algo errado. E eu sabia que continuava odiando-o. Odiando por ainda me amar, odiando por ser meu último limite. Naquele instante, pela primeira vez, direcionei o Mangekyou Sharingan para o homem que era meu pai, mesmo que ele não visse.

E o tempo passou. Sasuke estava diferente. A cada dia que passava eu notava aquele brilho cada vez mais forte em seu olhar. O brilho que sempre vi nos olhos dos outros. O brilho da inveja.

Sei o quanto ele queria ser como eu, o quanto queria a atenção de nosso pai. Sei o quanto se esforçou para chegar ao meu nível. Por mais que tentasse, nunca conseguiria ser igual a mim. E, talvez se ele soubesse a parte obscura da história, nunca teria desejado isso.

Porém, apesar da inveja, apesar dos ciúmes, apesar das tentativas, ele ainda me admirava. Ele ainda tentava me convencer a treiná-lo. Ele ainda tentava arrumar as coisas ao seu jeito. Ainda era aquele garoto fraco e tolo.

E, por um momento, pensei que tudo voltaria a ser como era antes. Mas a ânsia pelo poder não permitiu que essa idéia perdurasse muito tempo. Já nada mais sobre valores, família, amor e outros sentimentos tolos me importava. Eu queria somente o poder.

Então aconteceu. Naquela manhã me levantei cedo e arrumei minhas coisas. Sabia que a partir do momento que pisasse o pé fora daquela casa, nada na minha vida seria mais como era antes. E o mais assustador era que isso não fazia a mínima diferença.

Saí de meu quarto e, como em todos os outros dias, cruzei pelo meu pai sem falar uma única palavra. E não foi precisa muita atenção para perceber o olhar mais demorado que ele lançou para minhas costas naquele instante. Entrei na cozinha e, novamente, pude sentir o olhar mais triste, mais melancólico de minha mãe sobre mim. Talvez eles já soubessem o que lhes aguardava.

Não me despedi. Dei as costas a ela. Só queria ir embora e me preparar para aquela noite. E então ouvi:

"Itachi, meu filho. Seja lá o que você estiver buscando ou qual seja seu objetivo, espero que o alcance e possa um dia ser feliz."

Virei-me novamente em sua direção e pude presenciar aquele sorriso triste brincando em seus lábios. Tão amorosa, tão gentil, tão doce, tão patética, tão fraca. Também não me era mais útil.

Por último, a um passo de sair daquela casa, ele apareceu. Veio correndo em minha direção mais uma vez pedindo para que eu lhe ensinasse uma técnica de shurikens. Mal ele sabia o que planejava para mais tarde, mal ele sabia que sua vida acabaria naquele dia.

Pela última vez neguei seu pedido e prometi ensinar-lhe outra hora, pela última vez ouvi suas reclamações do fato de eu viver adiando esse treinamento, pela última vez bati em sua testa e lhe dei as costas.

E então, pelo resto do dia, eu treinei. Treinei minha mais nova arma, meu mais precioso poder. Olhos, aqueles olhos que decidiram minha vida. Aqueles olhos que eu sabia que só Sasuke poderia obter.

Logo o sol estava se pondo, e não havia mais tempo a perder. Era a hora, a hora de acabar com o Clã, a hora de matar minha família. E foi o que fiz.

Com os olhos aterrorizados, surpresos e desesperados, um por um sucumbiam facilmente à minha força. Estava fazendo isso para testar-me, mas sabia que o único que poderia realmente me favorecer algum obstáculo estava naquela casa a minha frente. Meu pai.

Silenciosamente adentrei a casa e segui seu chakra pelos corredores. Parei em frente à porta que daria acesso ao salão. Sabia que estavam ali, sabia que agora me deliciaria com o olhar de medo que me lançariam, não reconhecendo mais o filho tão genial e devotado que sempre acharam que eu era. E agora sei que estava errado.

Sem hesitação abri a porta e me deparei com ambos sentados sobre seus pés, virados para a janela. Sabiam que eu estava ali, mas permaneciam imóveis com os olhos fechados. Ela serena, ele com a expressão dura e fria de sempre.

"Levante-se e lute comigo."

Mas ele não se moveu, me ignorou e continuou com os olhos fechados.

"Vamos."

E pouco a pouco a raiva foi apossando-se de mim. Estava fazendo isso para testar meu poder! Estava fazendo isso para livrar-me justamente dele e de seus valores! Como ele podia simplesmente ficar parado ali, prestes a morrer?

Só hoje percebo que ele jamais daria o que eu queria, que não me daria a chance de usar o Mangekyou Sharingan contra ele e minha mãe. Porque eles não queriam isso, mas eu tinha de acabar com meus limites.

E novamente aquela sensação da lâmina da minha espada penetrando a carne humana. O sangue escorrendo por seus ferimentos, a morte rápida em sem dor. Talvez eu devesse pelo menos isso a eles.

E aquele era o fim. O fim da minha família, das pessoas que me criaram e me deram a vida. E o mais engraçado era que meu olhar direcionado aos seus corpos agora sem vida no chão era calmo. Aquilo era o que eu devia fazer. Era o necessário para obter mais poder.

Então ouvi seus gritos, chamando desesperadamente pelo pai e a mãe pela casa. Finalmente ele chegara, agora eu acabaria com tudo, com todos.

Parou em frente à porta. Estava com medo, eu podia sentir isso de dentro do aposento. Mas, apesar do medo, ele entrou e se desesperou com os corpos no chão. Insistia em me perguntar o que acontecera, quem fizera isso, por que. Em me perguntar o porquê de eu ter lhe ferido com uma shuriken.

"Irmãozinho tolo."

_Mangekyou_ _Sharingan._

Deliciei-me com seus gritos de dor, com seu medo, com seu desespero, com seu desentendimento. Deliciei-me vendo o quão patético era tentando me atacar. Porém não pude me deliciar com sua morte. Não pude, porque, novamente, não consegui matá-lo.

E, desta vez, o perseguindo pelas ruas desertas e cheias de sangue do Clã, havia criado uma desculpa que convencera até a mim mesmo. Uma desculpa que, em parte, não deixou de ser verdadeira.

Sasuke poderia ser forte. Tão forte quanto eu. Poderia desenvolver o Mangekyou Sharingan.

E eu não tinha idéia do erro que estava cometendo ao lhe dizer tudo o que precisava. Onde conseguir as informações, o que fazer, do que precisava. Correr, fugir, se agarrar à vida. Nada de valores tolos e sentimentais, somente o ódio e o desejo de vingança. O desejo pelo poder.

Só hoje percebo que, naquele momento, estava guiando-o a seguir o mesmo caminho sombrio que eu, que ele seguira a risca cada conselho que eu lhe dera naquela noite. Que, a cada dia, ele ficaria mais parecido comigo.

Mesmo depois de sair da vila e entrar para a Akatsuki, me manti informado sobre cada passo que ele dava. Sobre seu time, sobre suas missões, sobre seus deslizes. Sabia que Orochimaru o desejava como próximo recipiente. Sabia que ele seria tentado com a idéia de poder finalmente ter poder para matar-me.

Quando nos encontramos novamente, ele ainda era o garoto fraco, o irmãozinho tolo. Porém agora eu via muito mais de mim nele. Sasuke nunca mais seria o garoto sorridente e inocente que era na época em que vivia como uma criança normal. E eu não reconhecia mais o seu olhar, pois agora estava tomado por aquele brilho de ódio ao invés de admiração.

Pouco tempo depois, soube que ele se rendeu a tentação. Porque desejava poder tanto quanto eu, porque queria me matar mais do que tudo nesse mundo. E, talvez por ter o objetivo de matar-me, de vingar o Clã, e não somente conseguir poder, ele seja diferente de mim. Ou porque tem amigos tão teimosos quanto ele, que impediram que sucumbisse a Orochimaru.

E no final eu estava certo. Apesar de seguir meu mesmo caminho em muitos pontos, jamais seríamos iguais. Porque ele, mesmo buscando incansavelmente poder, não fazia isso pelo ciclo vicioso. Porque ele, mesmo se tornando a cada dia mais forte, não era somente uma casca vazia. Porque ele mantinha as imagens das pessoas que amava vivas em sua mente. Porque os olhares a sua volta demonstravam amor e carinho. Porque ele não considerava sua mais nova família uma limitação, mas sim um meio de expandir cada vez mais seu horizonte.

E, após anos, nos encontramos de novo. E eu sei que agora tenho de matá-lo. Tenho de matá-lo porque está forte e fora para isso que eu o deixara viver. Tenho de matá-lo porque ele é meu último limite.

E, por mais acirrada que a luta esteja, eu sei que tenho a vantagem. Eu sei que tenho a brecha. Eu sei que tenho a chance perfeita para acabar com tudo. Mas algo, novamente, me impede. E dessa vez não há desculpas a serem dadas, há somente a certeza de algo que eu neguei por muito tempo.

Sinto seu Chidori atravessar meus órgãos internos. Vejo-o soltar-me para que eu vá de encontro ao chão. E, antes que ele caia inconsciente pelo cansaço, fito o último olhar que me lançará em meu período de vida. Não há o ódio, não há a inveja, não há o medo nem a alegria de antigamente. Há, somente, aquela ponta de tristeza e remorso. Talvez porque agora seja o fim definitivo.

Não haverá mais Uchihas além de seus descendentes. Não haverá mais pedidos de treinamentos. Não haverá mais desculpas e promessas. Não haverá mais aquela admiração que só ele sentia por mim. Isso é algo que eu já devia ter aceitado.

E, na verdade, estou morrendo por um único motivo. O mesmo motivo pelo qual não pude matá-lo anteriormente. O mesmo motivo que fez com que eu desejasse que ele nunca seguisse o mesmo caminho que eu.

Por mais relutante que eu tenha sido por anos em aceitar isso, a verdade é que Sasuke é meu limite, meu último limite. Um limite que eu não posso ultrapassar, um limite que eu não posso destruir. Um limite que me seguiu durante toda minha vida.

Porque ele, no final, era a única coisa dentro dessa casca que me mantinha humano, porque ele é a única coisa de patético que tinha restado em mim, meu único elo com alguém que eu fui no passado. Porque ele não se tornou apenas mais um vulto em minha mente, porque sua imagem ainda tinha algo de real e colorido. Porque, no final, seu olhar não foi nem de ódio nem de inveja. Porque, apesar de tudo que eu fiz a ele, ainda havia algum traço do garoto tolo e ingênuo do passado, algum sentimento além dos rancores.

O mundo é mesmo engraçado, não?

Eu sempre o chamei de fraco, tolo, patético. Mas agora estou à beira da morte por causa de uma luta em que ele não precisou do Mangekyou Sharingan. Porque nunca precisou dele, ao contrário de mim.

Estou morrendo porque, no último momento, fraquejei. No último momento rendi-me aos sentimentos que tanto julguei inúteis.

Estou morrendo porque descobri que, no final, mesmo o mais poderoso dos homens precisa de um limite para impedi-lo de chegar ao nível dos deuses.

Estou morrendo porque sei que, até o final, Sasuke foi o meu limite.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

Bem, viram a "coisa" que ficou, né? u.u

Raven, eujuro que me esforcei! XD

Pra quem leu, obrigada. D

Beijos e atéa próxima o/


End file.
